


Raindrops in the Ocean

by DaedricQueen



Series: Hidden Behind Masks [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie as a child, F/M, Harry as a child, Sirens, Storytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedricQueen/pseuds/DaedricQueen
Summary: Continuation of Masked, Harry recalls the moments where he first meets Evie and how he fell in love with her and Evie recalls the one moment that she had wished Harry was her suitor.5 part sequel, 4 of those chapters will be the flashbacks with the last chapter being a continuation of Evie and Harry's night from the Masquerade.





	1. Bedtime Stories Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I know I am. A few of you inquired further on these two and how they came to be~ so here it is.

The first time Harry Hook met Evie, was a disaster.

The night before, his dad had tucked him into bed and began to tell his young and impressionable son, about sirens. Harry had listened with wide eyes as the illustrious Captain Hook dramatically retold a story of young pirates being lured to their untimely deaths by the dulcet sound of a siren's voice. It was hardly bedtime material for a young five year old but no one would question Hook's parenting style since he was Captain of the _Jolly Roger_ and only his crew knew about what stories Harry heard since the young scamp liked to retell the same stories in fragments to anyone he could. Tales of pirate kings and grand treasures, the kind of things that made a young boy love the sea and being a pirate. Yet hearing about sirens was another thing, and that night, the young Harry Hook wasn't able to fall asleep so easily after his dad blew out the candle beside his bed and left him to his own imagination.

The next day, Harry was grumpy and tired. Any other parent might of excused a youth to sleep in, but not Captain Hook. The Captain sent in his oldest daughter, Harriet, to rouse her brother. She wasn't pleased at being sent to do the task and her displeasure only grew as Harry grumbled and groaned before diving beneath his covers to escape the daylight streaming in through the window port she opened. Young Harry missed the calculating scowl she gave him before she stomped out, and Harry thought himself the victor before he heard her return. He didn't have time to look out from beneath his blanket haven before a bucket of ice cold water was upturned on him. With a yelp, he leaped out of bed and tumbled over the side.

Harriet wasted little time and seized him by one ear and dragged him into the hallway, berating him as she did, "da said to get you up so I got you up. Da said to get off the ship for a bit as well." Her bossy tone was evident and Harry could only stumble after her as she lead him to the dock before she released her hold on his ear. "Now git." She shoved him and he scowled, sticking his tongue out at her before he took off along the jetty. Bloody sisters, between Harriet acting like she was the boss and his younger sister CJ, always trying to pull off pranks, Harry was over girls.

He jumped from the jetty to the sand and took off towards the rocky coasts that overlooked nothing but water. It was his favorite place to play as the rocks were easily fashioned into canon balls or one could look for treasure in the sand banks closer to the water. With a grin on his face, the only male child of James Hook, raced to his favorite place to play only to skid to a halt and gape in horror at a sight he had never seen before.

A blue headed girl, about his age, was seated upon his favorite large boulder and was plaiting ribbons into a skirt with more holes than he could count (and if you asked, he could only count to nine before he started making numbers up). Any other day and he might of been able to dismiss the presence of a girl on his favorite boulder, but he was already harboring a vendetta against the female population and she was on his favorite boulder. He snatched up a washed up piece of driftwood that looked more like a stick than anything else, and stomped over to the girl with determination to make her leave. Or at least rue the day she crossed Harry Hook!

"Oi! You can't be here!"

Her head lifted from her task and a sour look crossed her face as she took him in, her hands going still at her task. 

"Who are you to say such a thing to me?"

If he had been in a better mood, he would of been taken by how sweet her voice was or how her lower lip stuck out in a slight pout. Yet he was Harry Hook, enemy of all girls because Harriet was a meanie, so he ignored all better judgement and took the bull by the horns. "Who am I? Who are you? I'm Harry Hook, soon to be infamous pirate king of all the Isle!" To drive his point home, he stuck out his stick and jabbed her in the knee to which she gave a shriek and swatted at the stick violently.

"Watch it! Pirate king of the Isle? Liar! I'm the only one who gets to be a royal here since my mom is the Evil Queen!"

She jumped off the boulder and stood to face him, her little fists curled up and set upon her hips as she scowled back at him. Harry leered right back, sizing her up as his nemesis. She was a bit shorter than him but that meant nothing to six year olds. Her cobalt hued hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders and she wore a golden tiara with a red heard glass trinket in the center that matched a necklace that was to large for her. She wore all blue, from a pleated skirt with half finished navy blue ribbons woven into it, to a blue dressy looking top and blue slip on shoes. Her lashes were long and full, a pink tinge to her cheeks that gave her a flushed look, and gloss had been applied to her lips. She was pretty but he would never ever admit that. Girls were the enemy.

"Evil Queen?" He scoffed and made to poke at her again, to which she swatted at his stick again, "bet your nothing but an evil siren. Well to bad, I won't fall for your tricks! You might look pretty, but you're ugly!"

He was quick to learn that that was not the right thing to say as a small fist pummeled into his face and he was knocked over. He fell on his rear and heard the girl shriek at him "I'm not ugly you jerk!" before she ran off and left him there dazed.

If asked, Harry Hook would always say that he had been young and foolish, but even at six years old he had the inclination that his life was never to be the same again after meeting Evie in a less than ideal scenario.


	2. It's Called Manners

Harry barely wandered away from the docks or the territory claimed by the pirates, but when he did, he did it with gusto. A swagger to the freshly turned 12 youth's step was indication to his good mood as he wandered the marketplace where Mal and her little groupies called their turf. His hat was new, decorated with a fine eagle feather that made him look dashing and fierce. His old man's trademark color was red, and Harry loved the color because it was his dad's! His coat was slightly big for him as it's hem was an inch above the ground, but he figured himself a dashing figure and the small knife tucked into his belt loop completed the pirate aesthetic in his mind.

He grabbed at wares, tossing them here and there to cause a bit of mayhem all the while laughing in a rowdy manner. When a vendor made any move to reprimand him, or lay a hand upon him, he drew his knife and brandished it with a leer.

"I'll take ye fingers if ye even lay a hand upon me."

Whether they believed his threats or realized his parentage, Harry Hook didn't give a care.

He strut away, purposefully shoving his shoulder's into anyone who came close until he came to a vendor selling scarves. A tall man stood in front of the wares, examining hues of blue and red and successfully blocking a smaller figure who had a bright red bolt of fabric in it's hands. The color was right for Harry and he knew he had to have it, so he reached around the tall man to grab at the fabric, ripping it from the smaller hands.

"Hey! That is mine!"

He recognized the voice just as the owner came from around the male, hands upon her hips as she scowled at Harry with a look of disdain in her eyes. Blue tresses were longer now and pushed back by a plastic gold headband with her signature red heart gems embellishing it. Once more her attire was all blue with black and red accents, her leggings black and under a blue leather skirt. The cut of her jacket was fitted with an asymmetrical zipper in a matching blue but with a red heart painted upon the right collar. He must of been staring because before long, she was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hand it back and get your own." Her tone was bossy and he scowled at her.

"Are ye stupid miss Siren? We're villains, we take what we want."

She snorted at him, the audacity of her! "Villains? We're their kids, what villainous activities could a two-bit pirate like you get up to?"

His jaw dropped, did she call him a two bit pirate? What did that even mean? Let alone sweep his legacy under the rug like that was a child playing pretend, he hadn't played pretend since he was seven! "Look here-" he started.

"And my name is Evie you half-wit! Use it!" Only to be interrupted.

"Half-wit!?! Why you stupid..." he ran out of words to say as he got more and more flustered, his hands practically wringing the red bolt of fabric as she still had her hand extended out for it.

An impulsive Harry was impulsive as he knocked her hand aside, leaned forward, and kissed her straight on the mouth before turning about and running off. With the red fabric still in his hands and leaving a bewildered Evie wide-eyed behind him.

He kept that bolt of cloth for years, wearing it tied about his waist as an open show of defiance.


End file.
